


[PODFIC] Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Flight

by Accal1a



Series: Winds of Change [4]
Category: Enchantment Emporium - Tanya Huff, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rescue, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Fallen out of favor, tortured and finally cast aside to live out his life as a prisoner and slave, a former Seelie Knight is waiting for death. After an unexpected escape, he finds himself in the hands of an unlikely duo - who surprisingly have a vested interest in his continued survival.
Series: Winds of Change [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579213





	[PODFIC] Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winds of Change - Interlude: Wild Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807066) by [AlterEgon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterEgon/pseuds/AlterEgon). 



> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed recording it.
> 
>  **Read the rest of the series[here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/861700)**.

Please click [here](http://52574961.swh.strato-hosting.eu/accaliapodfics/PodFic/WoC/Wild%20Flight.mp3) to get the audio for this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
